Soul of the Party
Soul of the Party is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-third case of the game. It is the forty-eighth case of The Mystery and the third case in Paradise Beach. Plot Nearly a week after the Christmas celebrations, the player and Major and the player were staking out The Flashlight nightclub when they heard a loud crash and people screaming. Once they got to the dance floor, they found a body with her skull crushed by a disco ball that fell from the ceiling. They then cordoned off the scene before Ethan confirmed the victim to be local partygoer Nina Parker and that she was killed after the disco ball crushed her skull. They then found clues on the crime scene and in the nightclub’s VIP lounge to suspect partygoer Gloria Uppington, bartender Johnny Edwards and the owner of the VIP club, Maurice Thunder, in the murder. Soon after, they were informed that Nina was partying on the street outside prior to the murder. After the player and Major continued their investigation outside at a local souvenir shop, they found clues to suspect prostitute Diana Bentley, who they met three years prior, and the victim’s elder sister and souvenir shop owner Nicolette Parker in the murder. They then discovered the victim’s restraining order from Johnny for harassment and that Gloria had purposely made the victim look bad by getting her to dress up in a laughable outfit. Soon after, they were informed that a drunken Maurice had climbed onto the dance floor’s LED display and started to sing sea shanties. After they got Maurice to calm down and drink some coffee, they soon discovered that the victim stole the victim's wallet and that Nicolette made a poster warning vegan people to not trust her sister due to Nina's carelessness. In the end, the detectives finally collected enough evidence to apprehend Diana as the killer. Diana initially denied her involvement in the crime, but she then broke down into tears after Major told her the evidence against her. She then confessed that she had fallen in love with another woman and she started to see her in secret. She then confessed that she kept her job so she could keep earning money for the two of them. However, her girlfriend was actually friends with Nina, who soon discovered their relationship after walking into Diana’s girlfriend’s apartment and seeing them kiss. She then shouted at Diana, telling her that she would hunt her down if she saw her again, prompting Diana to run away in tears. Diana then confessed that she started getting threats from the victim, including the blackjack threat they found during the murder investigation. She then confessed that the victim had threatened her outside the nightclub hours ago that she hired a pirate to kill her, which caused her to panic and kill Nina in order to protect herself. A gunshot then rang out and struck Diana in the heart, causing the prostitute to collapse to the floor before Major then tried to catch the pirate as the player then hurried her to the hospital. After they got her to nurse Fleur Barton at the hospital, Fleur and the doctors there managed to get Diana stable, but weakened. They then returned to the nightclub to investigate and find out the one who shot Diana, the duo soon finding a handgun on the crime scene, which they sent to Jacob for analysis. Jacob then revealed that the bullet Fleur retrieved from Diana's body matched the same caliber of the gun, while Erika confirmed that two cloaked figures were talking in the club per the footage while the detectives were confronting Diana, and then one of them raised a gun and the duo fled the scene after Diana was shot. Janice also revealed that there was traces of an expensive champagne on the handgun, which proved the shooter handled it in the VIP lounge. They then talked to Judge Brighton, who considered the circumstances of the case and sentenced Diana to three years in prison after she was deemed fully recovered from her near-death experience, her girlfriend there with her at her side. They then found a box of bullets after investigating the VIP lounge on Judge Brighton's orders, which had traces of skin cells belonging to Maurice. The player and Major then confronted Maurice, who denied shooting Diana, however Major then questioned him if he was really a pirate due to Maurice singing sea shanties while drunk. Maurice then confessed to being a pirate captain, but he told them that he would never do the deed or have one of his crewmen commit the crime before telling them to look at the other two crews. Meanwhile, Diana and the player assisted Bryce Tent and Evelyn Cunningham in finding Evelyn's wallet so she could verify her identity and purchase some firecrackers and fireworks for the New Year celebrations. Afterwards, the team prepared and celebrated the coming of the New Year as they celebrated on January 1st, 2022. Evelyn and Bryce then shared a New Year's kiss before Bryce then proposed to Evelyn, the goth saying yes. After all the events, Chief Tempest then told the detectives that the three pirate crews were known to hang around a few flooded streets in Paradise Beach after the Rosenoque earthquake and that they could continue the investigations into the pirate crews and the criminal organization there. Summary Victim *'Nina Parker' (found dead at the nightclub, her skull crushed) Murder Weapon *'Disco Ball' Killer *'Diana Bentley' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails *The suspect plays blackjack Appearance *The suspect wears gold glitter Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails *The suspect plays blackjack Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails *The suspect plays blackjack Appearance *The suspect wears gold glitter Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats shrimp cocktails *The suspect plays blackjack Appearance *The suspect wears gold glitter Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect plays blackjack Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats shrimp cocktails. *The killer plays blackjack. *The killer wears gold glitter. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Flashlight Nightclub. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Disco Wire; Murder Weapon Found: Disco Ball) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo Strip; New Suspect: Gloria Uppington) *Ask Gloria about the murder of her friend. (New Crime Scene: Nightclub VIP Lounge) *Investigate Nightclub VIP Lounge. (Clues: Box of Bottles, Faded Menu) *Examine Box of Bottles. (Result: Faded Name Tag) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: J EDWARDS; New Suspect: Johnny Edwards) *Question Johnny about the murder at the club. *Examine Faded Menu. (Result: Menu Revealed; New Suspect: Maurice Thunder) *Interrogate Maurice about the murder at his nightclub. *Examine Disco Wire. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp cocktails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Souvenir Shop. (Clues: Purse, Victim's Phone, Trash Can) *Examine Purse. (Result: Napkin Message; New Suspect: Diana Bentley) *Question Diana about hanging out with the victim. (Attribute: Diana eats shrimp cocktails) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts Found; New Suspect: Nicolette Parker) *Inform the victim's sister of the murder. (Attribute: Nicolette knows mechanics) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pair of Cards) *Analyze Pair of Cards. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays blackjack; New Crime Scene: Club Dance Floor) *Investigate VIP Sitting Area. (Clues: Ripped Dress, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Restraining Order) *Question Johnny about the restraining order. (Attribute: Johnny eats shrimp cocktails, knows mechanics and plays blackjack) *Examine Ripped Dress. (Result: Red and White Liqueur) *Analyze Liqueur. (09:00:00) *Question Gloria about her candy cane cocktail on the victim's dress. (Attribute: Gloria eats shrimp cocktails, plays blackjack and knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Maurice about his drunken affairs with Nina. (Attribute: Maurice eats shrimp cocktails, plays blackjack and knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Club Dance Floor) *Investigate Club Dance Floor. (Clues: Victim's Wallet, Dirty Poster) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Green Chunks) *Examine Green Chunks. (Result: Vegan Burgers) *Interrogate Nicolette about the poster she made of her sister. (Attribute: Nicolette plays blackjack) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyze Credit Card. (09:00:00) *Ask Diana about the victim swiping her credit card. (Attribute: Diana knows mechanics and plays blackjack) *Investigate Shop Shelves. (Clues: Postcard Stand, Keychain) *Examine Postcard Stand. (Result: Miniature Pliers) *Analyze Pliers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold glitter) *Examine Keychain. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (3/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (3/7) *Make sure that Diana is okay. *Investigate The Flashlight Nightclub. (Clue: Crate of Lost Items) *Examine Crate of Lost Items. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00) *Get Diana a short sentence with Judge Brighton. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Nightclub VIP Lounge. (Clue: Bullet Box) *Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (03:00:00) *Question Maurice about his package of bullets. (Reward: 2022 Glasses) *See what Evelyn needs help with. *Investigate Souvenir Shop. (Clue: Evelyn's Wallet) *Examine Evelyn's Wallet. (Result: ID Card Found) *Purchase some firecrackers from Nicolette. (Reward: Burger) *Celebrate 2022 with Summer and the team. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)